mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Prehistoric and Dinosaurs based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of Prehistoric and Dinosaurs based on Mickey and Friends '''it is one of the during on times in the Stone Age, Dinosaurs, Cavemans and first inventions was based on Mickey and Friends. 1940 * In the issue ''Land of Long Ago, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Professor Dustibones travels to him in a Land with prehistoric creatures. 1944 * In the Goofy's Cartoon Short, How to Be a Sailor, Goofy as Caveman and gets an idea of how to propel himself on his log. 1968 * In the issue, The Cave Men, Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck and Fethry Duck explore a cave, find a caveman. 1980 * In the brazilian issue, A Roda, This characters features as Cavemans: Donald Duck as Donaldurk, Fethry Duck as Penorg, and Gyro as Caveman. * Abbeville Press release a the book Goofy Explores Cave Man Island. 1982 * In the Brazilian issue, Fethry Duck as Pena das Cavernas, looks for a girlfriend. 1983 * Bantam Books releases a book titled Real-Life Monsters and it is part of Walt Disney Fun-to-Learn Library. 1984 * In the issue, Colossal Fossil, Mickey and Goofy finds dinosaur egg in a cave. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Dinosaur Ducks, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Launchpad McQuack was goes to the travels in the Dinosaurs lands. * Disney Read-Along releases a storybook titled Dinosaur Ducks. 1988 * Grolier Enterprises releases a book titled Mickey's Night With the Dinosaurs: Fun With Museum Words, and it is part of A Disney Rhyming Reader series. * In DuckTales episode, Time is Money, Bubba the Cave Duck and the pet Tootsie the Triceratops was appear along with episodes. * In Brazilian issue, É Fogo Na Roupa!, Pena das Cavernas discovers the fire. 1989 * In DuckTales video game, Scrooge travels a Himalaya, finding a Bubba trapped in ice and rescue him. * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Prehysterical Pet, Dale goes a alien dinosaur calling as pet is Steggy the Stegosaurus, this one of the dinosaurs inventions goes for the Earth. 1990 * Mallard Press releases a DuckTales book titled Dinosaur Ducks and Jungle Duck * Little Look-Look Book releases a book titled Dinosaur Valley 1991 * Kodansha releases a 2nd of the four DuckTales Pictue Book titled Dinosaur Ducks. * In Mickey Mouse Adventure comic books, A Snatch in Time, Mickey, Goofy and Ralph finds a Dinosaur and goes the Prehistoric time before Wiley Wildbeest does it. * In Darkwing Duck episode, Jurassic Jumble, Darkwing goes to find Stegmutt and meets Dr. Fossil. 1992 * In Darkwing Duck episode, Extinct Possibility, Darkwing goes a travel in the city, when racing a Johnny t. Rex and his dinosaur motocyclits rides. * In Goof Troop ''episode, Clan of the Cave Goof, Goofy tells Max about his cavemen ancestor, Caveman Goof, how important regular dental checkups are. 1993 * In ''DuckTales 2, Scrooge McDuck travels a Niagara, but Bubba the Cave Duck go rescue and give the treasure. * In ''Goofy's Hysterical History Tour'', Goofy goes to the clean a Prehistoric Times and go find to the Caveman Pete. 1994 * Tyco Toys releases a Viewmaster titled ￼Mickey and the Dinosaurs. 1996 * In Quack Pack episode, "The Late Donald Duck", Donald was chased by Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Mickey Mouse Kyoryuto Dai Dasshutsu ''was the last Mickey Mouse LCD game by Epoch on 1996 in Japan. 2010 * In ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Pluto's Dinosaur Romp, A baby dinosaur travels through time to the clubhouse, and Mickey and his friends try to return it to its prehistoric home. 2014 * Donald Duck was goes run a Dinosaurs in the flash video game Dino Dash. 2015 * In issue The Caveman of Arex Island, Scrooge, Junior Woodchucks and Grand Mogul was finding an Caveman. Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities